Sandwiches with New Filling
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Tired Gantu comes back from the unlucky hunting... and 625 knows, how to cheer him up! Takes place between Stitch! The Movie and the series.


- Кушать подано! – сияющий, наряженный в белоснежный фартучек 625-ый прошёл в рубку, ловко балансируя двумя стопками сэндвичей.

Экскапитан Ганту не глядя схватил сэндвич, откусил кусок и тут же скривился.

- Опять этот идиотский сыр! – прорычал он глухим басом.

- Не нравится – помирай с голоду! – отрезал 625-ый, устраиваясь рядом и принимаясь за свои сэндвичи.

- Э-э… - Ганту не был готов к такому решительному повороту событий. – А может, у тебя есть с другой начинкой?..

- Есть! Грибы, рыба, колбаса…

- Ф-фф… - Ганту в отвращении отвернулся. – А как насчёт яиц, бекона или изюма?

- Не было, нет и не будет, - почти довольно заявил 625-ый, расправляясь с сэндвичами. – Впрочем… Можно попробовать заказать…

- Было бы неплохо, - воодушевился Ганту. – Особенно с яйцами…

В самый разгар его гастрономических мечтаний в рубку заглянул Хомяк Свиль.

- А?! КАКОГО ХРЕНА?!? Я тут расшибаюсь, понимаешь, в лепёшку, а ты тут… сидишь и жрёшь?!?

- Так ведь время обеда! – попытался оправдаться Ганту.

- Ничего не знаю и знать не желаю! Марш работать, проклятый бездельник! Это из-за тебя, между прочим, я упустил эти чёртовы образцы! – и крохотный белый зверёк, похожий на странную помесь кролика с тушканчиком, сердито двинулся на Ганту. Тот же, хоть и превосходил своего микро-босса по размерам минимум в двадцать раз, лишь молча стиснул зубы и застыл, ожидая, пока Хомяк Свиль угомонится. Наконец Хомяк Свиль вдоволь набушевался, развернулся и вышел.

- Р-р-рр… - тихо прорычал огромный косаткомордый пришелец, едва его «белый и пушистый» босс исчез из виду.

- Не обращай внимания, Ганту, - ободряюще сказал 625-ый. – Просто у тебя сегодня неудачный день. Но не забудь, что в жизни бывают и светлые полосы!

Ганту лишь недоверчиво хмыкнул в ответ.

* * * * * * * * * *

- Ганту! – радостно воскликнул 625-ый, когда грязный, промокший и продрогший экскапитан ввалился в рубку. – Как успехи?

- Ужасно, - помрачнел Ганту. – Ни одного образца! А я-то думал, что при таком ливне я смогу переловить всех! – он оглушительно чихнул. – Чёрт побери, похоже, всё, что мне удалось словить – это простуду, - добавил он, с самым несчастным видом усаживаясь в своё кресло.

- О, не переживай, - 625-ый невесть откуда вытащил огромный плед и набросил его на плечи Ганту. – Может, чаю с лимоном?..

- Да, - слегка оживился Ганту. – И сэндвичи давай… Пусть даже с сыром. Умираю с голоду!

- Отлично! – обрадовался 625-ый. – Тогда хочу тебя порадовать – я приготовил сэндвичи с новой начинкой.

- Да ну? И с какой же? – и Ганту с аппетитом вцепился в предложенный сэндвич. – Хм-м… Это мясо, - определил он. – Нежное и вкусное, м-мм!.. Что это?

- Ну… - призадумался 625-ый. – Точно не уверен, но полагаю, что это что-то вроде крольчатины.

- Крольчатины? – удивился Ганту.

- Да, это мясо кролика, такого земного животного - маленького, пушистого, с длинными ушами и розовыми глазами.

- Ага, ясно, - Ганту с наслаждением проглотил кусок сэндвича. – А откуда ты его взял?

- Да так… - 625-ый скромно потупил взор. – Случайно попал на корабль. Такой мелкий и назойливый. Впрочем, жирный и вкусный…Ты ешь, ешь, Ганту!

- Спасибо, это потрясающе вкусно, - Ганту размяк в кресле и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

- Ах да, чуть не забыл, - спохватился 625-ый. – Корабль теперь твой.

- Что? – удивился Ганту, открывая один глаз.

- Видишь ли… - 625-ый аккуратно снял фартучек. – Хомяк Свилю понадобилось срочно отлучиться… по настойчивой просьбе коллег. Так что он улетел на присланном ими корабле. И я не думаю, что он скоро вернётся, - Сэндвичевый Образец ухмыльнулся.

- Странно, - задумчиво протянул Ганту, доедая последний сэндвич. – Мог бы хоть предупредить меня.

- А он очень торопился, - деликатно пояснил 625-ый. – Это был срочный вызов… Так что приятного аппетита, капитан Ганту!

**Примечание автора:** это мой первый Ган-фик, так что пожалуйста, БУДЬТЕ СНИСХОДИТЕЛЬНЫ!!! ^_^ Он был написан после просмотра второй полнометражки и ознакомления с общим сюжетом сериала... Вообще-то чушь полная, но меня ДО ТОГО разозлил этот наглючий Хомяк, что я просто не смогла обойтись без того, чтобы не поставить его на место... А ну-ка отгадайте - КТО выступил в роли начинки?!? 8)))


End file.
